


Make your Summer DE (6-12/07/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shannara Chronicles (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Amberle/EretriaCap.2: Jace/fem!Alec + Jonathan/fem!AlecCap.3: Yusuke/KeikoCap.4: Amberle/Eretria/Wil + Wil!centric
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Wil Ohmsford, Urameshi Yuusuke/Yukimura Keiko
Series: Drabble Events [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. amberle/eretria

C'è un sorriso quasi maniacale sul volto di Amberle quando rientra a casa, ed Eretria non può negare di esserne subito sospettosa: la sua ragazza è sempre inspiegabilmente energica quando torna all'appartamento dopo aver avuto a che fare con investitori e clienti vari tutta la giornata, ma quella sera sembra più una bambina che ha ingerito troppi zuccheri che una giovane donna pronta a raccontarle degli idioti che ha piegato al suo volere nelle ore trascorse in ufficio, ed è una cosa piuttosto rara e non necessariamente positiva. 

"Sono riuscita a convincere Catania a rimandare tutti gli appuntamenti dell'inizio del mese prossimo," annuncia Amberle con una certa dose di orgoglio, dopo aver calciato via le sue costosissime scarpe ed essersi praticamente catapultata su di lei sul divano, e il suo sorriso si fa ancora più ampio quando vede la comprensione farsi strada sul volto di Eretria: è qualcosa di cui hanno parlato con una certa frequenza nell'ultimo mese, il fatto che i rispettivi giorni di ferie non corrispondessero nemmeno quell'estate, e Amberle ne era stata progressivamente sempre più frustrata - a cosa serve essere a capo di uno degli imperi mondiali del suo settore, se non può nemmeno prendersi una vacanza con la sua ragazza quando ne ha la possibilità? "Abbiamo finalmente una settimana di ferie che coincide, dove andiamo?"


	2. jace/fem!alec + jonathan/fem!alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209622) trovate la versione completa.

Jace non si è mai considerato una persona gelosa, o almeno non al punto di detestare qualcun altro tanto quanto detesta Jonathan, ma ci sono poche altre spiegazioni per la insostenibile irritazione che prova ogni volta che il ragazzo stringe un braccio intorno alla vita di Alec mentre discutono di qualcosa o le prende una mano mentre camminano insieme verso una destinazione o un'altra - è una strana sensazione, inedita e fastidiosa, e non è mai sicuro di come comportarsi ogni volta che si presenta, sempre puntuale, quando osserva la coppia mettere da parte un po' della professionalità di cui i due si fanno scudo quando sono in pubblico in favore di qualcosa di più intimo e affettuoso davanti ai suoi occhi. Ne è quasi onorato, da una parte, perché è l'ennesima prova della fiducia che la sua parabatai ha in lui - ma allo stesso tempo è qualcosa che odia profondamente perché, per quanto possa mostrarsi come una persona che si lascia scorrere tutto addosso, non apprezza particolarmente i cambiamenti quando è probabile che sia lui a perderci qualcosa.


	3. yusuke/keiko

Sono trascorsi tanti anni dal giorno Keiko l'ha baciato per la prima volta proprio in questa spiaggia, pensa Yusuke con il cuore più pesante di quanto non voglia ammettere, mentre accompagna sua moglie verso il bagnasciuga con un braccio stretto saldamente intorno ai suoi fianchi e la mano libera chiusa tra quelle della donna - anni pieni di risate e lacrime, amore e incomprensioni, annunci felici e litigi, e mentre si inginocchia di fronte a Keiko per aiutarla a sfilarsi i sandali che indossa sorride con amarezza al pensiero che probabilmente non riuscirà a mettere piede nel loro luogo speciale nel prossimo futuro.

"Il nostro inizio non è stato davvero qui," mormora la donna quando Yusuke si rialza, posando i palmi delle mani sulle sue guance e piegando le labbra in un sorriso. "Ma questo è comunque il posto migliore la nostra fine, non trovi?" continua, e il suo volto è segnato dal tempo come quello di Yusuke probabilmente non sarà per secoli a venire, ma rimane la cosa più bella che l'ex detective abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

"Anche se non fossi d'accordo ho imparato prima ancora di sposarti che contraddirti non è mai una buona idea," ribatte con più leggerezza di quanta in realtà non senta, godendosi la risata rauca di sua moglie con gli occhi che si muovono senza sosta sul suo viso, tracciandone i contorni con una disperazione che non vuole ammettere - la vita di Keiko è arrivata alla fine, ed è una verità ancora più difficile da accettare di quella che ha dovuto ingoiare mezzo decennio prima, quando insieme alle loro famiglie si è stretto intorno al letto di Kuwabara per dirgli addio. Non è pronto a salutare per l'ultima volta questa splendida donna che negli scorsi sessant'anni gli ha regalato così tanti mal di testa e più felicità di quanta abbia mai pensato di meritarsi, ma sa che non sarebbe pronto a farlo nemmeno a distanza di secoli - e non ha scelta, dopotutto, per quanto gli faccia male pensarci. 

("L'estate è appena cominciata," ha detto qualche settimana prima, quando gli ha parlato dei suoi piani di tornare alla loro spiaggia ancora una volta, accarezzandogli uno zigomo con infinita comprensione e tenerezza, perché sapeva quanta sofferenza gli stavano provocando le sue parole. "Per me non ce ne sarà un'altra, e voglio trascorrere lì i miei ultimi giorni con te. Portami alla nostra spiaggia, Yusuke.")


	4. amberle/eretria/wil + wil!centric

Quella di tornare a Valle d'Ombra è stata una decisione semplice da prendere, dopo tutto ciò che è successo negli ultimi mesi; la strada per tornare a casa è rimasta identica a quando se n'è andato, il villaggio non è cambiato da quando l'ha lasciato nonostante il quasi-avvento dell'apocalisse, e per le prime settimane dal suo ritorno, per le prime settimane dell'estate, è confortante sapere che il luogo dov'è nato e ha vissuto la maggior parte della sua vita è rimasto pressoché intoccato dal male che è dilagato nelle Quattro Terre da prima ancora dell'inizio della sua missione.

Non trascorre molto tempo, però, prima che si renda conto dell'impossibilità di tornare alla sua vecchia normalità senza sentirsi in qualche modo fuori posto - ed è stupido che ci abbia messo così tanto ad accorgersene, davvero, perché per quanto il suo villaggio non sia cambiato nei mesi in cui è stato lontano, Wil invece lo è.

Sente gli echi di uno sbuffo affettuoso e di una risata vagamente derisoria quando finalmente decide di guardare in faccia la realtà, durante il breve viaggio di ritorno da un villaggio vicino, e l'assenza di Amberle ed Eretria lo soffoca per i lunghi minuti che trascorre a fissare il suo riflesso nel fiume accanto a cui si è accampato senza vedere nulla - come ha potuto pensare di poter tornare alla sua vecchia vita, dopo aver conosciuto la sua Principessa e la sua nomade e averle amate e averle perse?

La strada per andarsene da Valle d'Ombra non è cambiata, quando decide alla fine dell'estate di abbandonare definitivamente il suo villaggio - e per quanto detesti ammetterlo, non prova nient'altro che sollievo mentre cavalca via dalla sua vecchia casa. 


End file.
